Alec Dimensional Drift
by rynmarriana
Summary: Alec and the gang are fighting a demon, but when Alec kills it, he is transported into an alternate dimension. He meets some new people in the process. The Supernatural characters don't come in until later. Story is better than summary.
1. Chapter 1 (05-22 16:25:47)

**AN: Alright, so this is my first time publishing on this site. This is, by far, not the first fanfiction I've ever written, but it's the best. I've actually written about 12 chapters of this already that are up on Instagram so if I inevitably forget to update on here feel free to check this out on Instagram, account nane's in my profile. There are actually going to be 2 versions of this, one that's just Mortal Instruments and one that's a Supernatural crossover. Try not to let that be too confusing. This one is the Supernatural crossover. The Supernatural characters don't come in until MUCH later though, so don't hold your breath. Also, I put myself and a couple other people I actually know in real life in this, which is weird but it works. I have no beta, all mistakes are my own. Ok I'll stop rambling now. PS, not all my author's notes will be this long.** Alec lunged forward and stabbed his seraph blade into the demon. The ichor seemed to go right through him and pain burned his body for a moment. He cried out and dropped the blade. The pain stopped as soon as it had come, leaving Alec breathless. He picked up his blade, clipping it to his belt.

Magnus looked around in confusion. "Where did Alec go?" He asked. Alec waved a hand in front of his face. "I'm right here, Magnus," he murmured. Magnus couldn't see him though, and Alec was thoroughly confused as to why he didn't acknowledge his presence. He walked over to Clary and Jace. "I don't know, Magnus. Our Parabatai bond feels...wrong somehow. He's not dead, but I don't know where he is," Jace said, looking utterly dismayed. "I'm right here!" Alec exclaimed. Then, he realized with a jolt, that they couldn't see him.

"Should we go back to the institute and try to figure this out?" Izzy suggested. Everyone nodded and gathered, starting to walk away. Alec walked down a random street, waving his hand in front of mundanes faces' to see if they could see him.

Ryn, Elle, and Jules were just three college girls at NYU walking home from class one Friday. Ryn, of course, was a philosophy major. She had no idea what she was ever gonna do with that degree, granted, but it was what it was. Elle was a meteorology major, while Jules was studying psychology. And they were all three total Shadowhunters fangirls. They had just started laughing at one of their many inside jokes when Ryn stopped, staring ahead with a confused expression. "Ryn, what is it?" Elle asked. "What do you think he's doing? Or who he is, for that matter?" Ryn asked, pointing down the street. "Who?" Jules asked, confused.

Alec noticed a girl in a trio down the street, apparently pointing right at him. He jogged down to her, frazzled and confused. "You can see me, right?" He asked desperately. Ryn nodded. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be able to? Also who are you? You look really familiar," she responded. Alec sighed in relief. "Oh, thank the angel," he mumbled. Just then Elle gave Ryn a quizical look. "Umm...Ryn? Who are you talking to?" She asked, looking at Ryn like she was crazy. Ryn raised her eyebrows and gestured to Alec. "Uh, him." Alec gave her an I-told-you-so look. "My name is Alec," he responded to her earlier question. Ryn gasped and smiled hugely. "Alec? As in Alexander? As in ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD?!!??" she exclaimed squaling in delight. "Err...um...yeah. How'd you know?" He responded. "You're only, like, the most adorable cinnamon roll in the whole Shadowhunters series! Wait, oh god, yup, I'm definetly hallucinating. You're just a book character, you can't really exist. Oh but you seem so real!" She gushed. "Wait, Ryn, are you talking to your imagination again?" Jules asked, shaking her head disapprovingly. "No! I'm real! Please, I need your help! And what do you mean, book character?" Alec asked, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "Aww, you're so adorable when you're clueless. Ok, fine, how can I help? Might as well see," Ryn said, grinning. Alec sighed in relief. "Ok, follow me, I'll explain on the way," Alec responded. Ryn nodded and started walking with him. Elle and Jules shrugged and followed; they were used to Ryn's antics by now. She is a philosophy major, after all.

 **Wow this is so short...the chapters get longer, I promise. Also sorry for the really weird formating on some of this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yay, chapter 2! Time for some Malec angst *evil laugh***

"Ok, so what do you know about the downworld, about me? I mean, you've obviously heard of me," Alec questioned. "Well, I basically know everything that happened in your life from the time you met Clary. The problem is, I know 2 versions, and I'm not sure which one is right. So here's a question to tell me. Has Magnus ever been body swapped with Valentine?" Ryn responded. "No. Never. Ok, so basically I was fighting a demon with...er...everyone, I guess, and I killed it. There was this big flash of light and pain. Then no one could see me. I kept trying to tell them I was there, but they couldn't hear or see me. They went back to the Institute. That's where we're going," Alec explained.

Ryn nodded along. "Well, gals, like like we're going to the institute!" She exclaimed, her voice chipper. Elle and Jules squeaked. "YAY!" They exclaimed in unison, adding a bit of bounce to their steps. They walked in silence for a moment later until Ryn followed Alec up to the door of a seemingly abandoned church. She knocked. A moment later Clary opened the door, smiling at her. "OH MY GOD YOU'RE CLARY AHH!!!" Ryn exclaimed. Clary looked taken aback. "Yes, and who might you be?" She asked, amusment softening her features. "Oh, um, I'm Ryn, and that's Elle and Jules. And well, this may sound strange, but Alec is here too," Ryn responded uncertainly.

Clary looked interested. "What do you mean? I don't see him anywhere," she asked, looking worried a bit for Ryn's mental state. She was, happily, saved from answering by Jules. "He's here. We just can't see him. I guess you can't, either. Ryn, well...she can see things other people can't. And also I CANNOT BELIEVE I'M TALKING TO CLARY FAIRCHILD OH MY GOD!!!" Jules exclaimed, clapping her hands and jumping up and down. Elle did the same, letting out a little squeal of excitement. "Well...ok then. I guess you should come in and explain then," Clary responded akwardly, extremely confused. The three exchanged an oh-my-god-is-this-really-happening kind of look and followed Clary inside.

Alec came too, waving a hand in front of Clary's face experimentally and sighing when she didn't react. "Why do you think only you can see me?" Alec asked Ryn as they walked. She shrugged. "I don't really know yet. Like Jules said, I've always been able to see things no one else can. I don't know how you fall into that category, though," she responded. Clary gave her a strange look. "Who are you talking to?" She asked. Elle and Jules glanced at each other, smiling. "Alec," they said in unison. Clary shook her head a bit and let it go. After a few winding hallways and an elevator, Clary opened a large door and led the group into a massive library. Magnus and the rest of the Shadowhunters were sitting around a large conference table talking. They all quieted when they saw the girls with Clary though. Alec immeadietly walked over to Magnus. "Hey Magnus," he murmured. Magnus didn't respond. "He can't see you, Alec. Is there something you want me to tell him?" Ryn asked softly. Everyone except Elle and Jules stared at Ryn like she was insane. "What do you mean, 'Alec'?" Magnus asked, giving Ryn a slightly pleading look. "He's here, Magnus. I'm the only one that can see and hear him for some reason, but he's here. Standing right next to you, actually," Ryn responded.

Magnus' eyes widened. He was scared to let himself trust this girl. "Prove it." It came out sounding more pleading than he would have liked. "Ummm...Alec? A little help here?" Ryn asked. "Ok, yeah. Tell him I said I love him, first of all. That I fell backwards down his stairs after our first date. That he wrote me a journal about his life. That I was so scared I would lose him in edom. And that, despite what some people may think, I am not a ninja," Alec said, his voice choked with emotion. Ryn nodded slightly and held back an "awwwwwww".

"Ok, he said to tell you that he loves you. That he fell backwards down your stairs after your first date, you wrote him a journal about your life, that he was so scared he would lose you in edom, and that, despite what some people may think, he is not a ninja," she rattled off. A tear spilled over Magnus' cheek. "By the angel, he is here. I love you, too, Alexander," Magnus confessed, his voice choked with emotion. Alec was crying too at this point, tears streaming silently down his cheeks. He reached out automatically to rest a hand on Magnus' shoulder. He screeched in surprise when his hand went right through Magnus. Ryn flinched and turned to face him. "Alec, what's wrong?" She asked urgently. He was deathly pale as he pointed at his hand, still seemingly inside Magnus' shoulder. Ryn gasped. "That's not at all disturbing," she said quietly. Alec pulled his hand back and examined it. "What are you talking about?" Izzy asked. "And who even are you for that matter?" Jace jumped in. "Oh, well um, Alec sorta just put his hand through Magnus's shoulder. And I'm Ryn, Philosophy major at NYU, to answer you question, Jace," Ryn responded, a tad pale. Everyone looked surprised. "Like, slice kapow kinda thing or like a whoosh or just 'whoops, that was weird' kinda thing?" Simon asked, getting up and coming to stand next to Clary. "Like, whoosh kind of a thing," Ryn answered. Simon nodded like this was extremely important information that needed to be carefully considered.

 **Hmmm...these chapters really do get longer, I promise they do. Anyways, to be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, real life got in the way. But I'm back now! I have no beta, all mistakes are my own. Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments**

"Wait wait wait," Jace interrupted. "How do you know my name?" he asked.

Ryn grinned and glanced to her friends. "You wanna tell them or should I?" She asked, bemused. Elle grinned and stepped forward. "Oh I have to see the look on his face," she said. Ryn took that as a "yes" and waved in a go-ahead gesture.

"Well your lives are kinda a book series," she explained. Jace laughed incredoulously.

"You have got to be kidding," he protested. Jules raised an eyebrow delicately. "Oh really?" She challenged. Jace nodded. Jules pulled her phone out and googled Shadowhunters. She pulled the Wikapedia page up and held it up for inspection. Jace took and read it, looking utterly shocked. They passed it around and Ryn held it up for Alec to read.

Magnus was the first to react, laughing incredulously. "I always knew they'd write a book about me," he declared. Alec rolled his eyes. Clary smiled. "Never thought I'd be in this situation," she admitted. Izzy smiled, shocked. "Story of my life. Literally," she mumbled and everyone broke down in laughter. Elle shook her head, amused.

"Yeah, we never thought we'd be here either. But pull yourselves together, you can have an emotional breakdown later. Just like we can fangirl and ask you a million questions later. Right now, we need to figure out how to help Alec," she decreed. Everyone sobered up in an instant, looking like schoolchildren that had been scolded. Elle nodded in aporoval. " Good, much better. Now Simon, theory?" She asked.

Simon sighed. "Well, the only thing I can think of is he's dead and a ghost," Simon admitted, shaking his head a little. Magnus looked liable to burst into tears. "No, he can't be. He's my parabatai. I would know," Jace contradicted with an uneasy look at Magnus. Simon shook his head helplessly. "I don't know, then. Does Alec have any ideas?" Simon asked, the question directed at Ryn.

Ryn looked to Alec, who sighed. "I don't, sorry. Also will you tell Magnus that I'm right here, he dosn't need to cry," Alec responded, looking at Magnus sadly. Ryn nodded. "He doesn't. But Magnus, he told me to tell you that you don't need to cry, he's right here," she murmured. Then she walked over to Magnus and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hey," she murmured softly, "he's right here."

Magnus nodded and sniffed, looking so much more broken up then Alec had ever seen him. He longed to comfort his boyfriend, and it was agonizing that he couldn't. He kneeled by him anyway. "Hey, it's ok, I'm here," he murmured, knowing Magnus couldn't hear.

Magnus bit his lip to keep from crying. He couldn't lose Alec, he just couldn't. He was supposed to have more time than this.

Alec ran a hand through his hair, feeling utterly helpless. Suddenly, something occured to Ryn. She turned to Simon.

"What about the alternate dimension theory?" She asked. Simon looked taken aback. "Philosophy major, remember?" She prompted and Simon shrugged.

"Actually, that would make sense. But how to reverse it now?" Simon mused. Ryn shrugged. "It's not exactly like we can send him through the stargate," she muttered. Simon chuckled while everyone else looked terribly confused. "No, I suppose not. I wonder why you can see him though, then," Simon responded. Ryn blushed and shrugged, mumbling something incoherent. "What was that?" Simon questioned. "I said," Ryn repeated, "that maybe he's from my dimension."

Everyone except Jules was staring slack-jawed at Ryn. Ryn glanced at Jules, who only smiled and shrugged nonchalantly. "You're not as hard to figure out as you think, Ryn," she told her. Ryn grinned impishly. "Maybe you're just more observant then you give yourself credit for, Jules," she suggested.

Jules shrugged again and stood there, looking around with a suave smile playing on her lips. Magnus was, as usual, the first to recover. He looked to Ryn, dead serious. "And what dimension would that be, sweetart?" He asked. Ryn shrugged.

"Fifth or fourth, I don't really remember. It was a long time ago, Mags. I'm sure you can understand that," she replied. Magnus looked a bit confused at being called "Mags", but he let it slide in light of other, more important information. He chewed on his bottom lip, deep in thought.

Jace suddenly snapped to life, giving Ryn a completely befuddled look. "You're kidding, right?" He demanded. Ryn shook her head. "Oh no, this is like learning I'm a Shadowhunter all over again. Information overload," Clary complained. Elle was the only one who responded, murmuring a quiet but utterly sincere "I'm sorry."

"Wait, so the dimension theory is right? Jace, you owe me ten bucks!" Simon exclaimed. Jace glared at him but didn't respond.

"Wait, so you're telling me you're from a different dimension?!" Alec exclaimed. Ryn snorted. "Oh, don't look so surprised. You ARE in a different dimension right now, after all," she retorted. She was sure she looked crazy, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Alec thought that over for a minute. "Huh," he grumbled, "I guess that's true. Wait, so do you know how to get me back to normal, then?"

Ryn's heart squeezed painfully at the hope in his voice. "Well, I have a few ideas. But it's really too bad Ragnor is dead, he was always so helpful. Ah, well. Casualty of war, I guess," she declared. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. She was used to it.

"You knew Ragnor?" Magnus asked. "Yeah," Ryn responded, offering no further information. This seemed to surprise her friends immensly.

"Wait, you KNEW FICTIONAL CHARACTERS ARE REAL???!!!" Elle demanded. Ryn nodded sheepishly and sighed. "I told you I had secrets. You knew there were some things I've never told you. Anyways, Alec. We could try the seelies. They can travel between the dimensions. Now, getting them to help us will prove terribly difficult," Ryn decreed, sighing dramatically like someone who had been asked to work overtime on a weekend.

Alec raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, that would be hard. Any other options?" He asked her. Ryn thought for a moment. "I suppose we could try to find a warlock. Or Magnus could try to figure it out. All warlocks have the skill, but most have no idea how to wield it. It always does seem to prove terribly difficult to find one. And, of course, there's always a downworlder sacrafice ritual that could do the trick. It's not terribly reliable, though, and it couldn't be a Seelie, so I doubt you'd be comfortable with it. Your choice, though," she concluded. Alec looked terribly overhwhelmed.

Magnus looked sad and thoughtful, everyone else just looked straight out confused. Magnus sighed heavily. "What does Alec think?" He asked Ryn. Ryn arched an eyebrow elegantly at Alec, who sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know. What does he think?" Alec asked. "He doesn't know. He wants to know what you think," Ryn relayed. Magnus thought for a moment. "I suppose I could try to figure it out. It would be a shot in the dark, though," he admitted.

Izzy's heart broke. She had never seen Magnus look so...broken. And she didn't know how Alec was holding up, but from what she could tell she knew it probably wasn't good. This situation was infinetly agonizing for her, and she was sure Jace felt the same. This wasn't an enemy she could fight off. She couldn't save or protect Alec from this, like she so desperately wanted to. It was intangible, like air. For the first time in her life, Izzy felt utterly helpless.

 **So it's longer at least. It's summer now, so I will try to update more often, but no promises.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all! Sorry I'm terrible at updating, but I will finish this story, if only for one girl (she knows who she is). And thank you so much to people who have commented, followed, and/or favorited this story, it means so much more to me than you know. As usual, I have no beta so all mistakes are my own and sorry for the weird formatting. Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments.**

For the first time in her life, Izzy felt utterly helpless. She didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything, just reached out and took Magnus's hand in her own. He squeezed hers tightly, he needed someone to hold on to right now.

Ryn looked to Alec, who was watching Izzy and Magnus with a faraway expression.

"Hey, Alec, what do you think about about that?" She asked. Alec snapped out of his stupor with a jerk.

"Umm...yeah, if that's what he thinks is best," he replied, looking agonized. Ryn sighed. "Do you want me to ask him?" She countered, agitated. "Yeah, I guess," Alec responded, running a hand through his hair. Magnus gave Ryn a quizzical look.

"Alec wants to know if you think you trying to figure it out is best," Ryn relayed. Magnus sighed. "I think we should try that first, at least. Alexander, I just want you back," he murmured. Alec had tears running down his face and was very clearly sobbing, but he couldn't stop. 'By the angel, how did things get screwed up so much in one day?' he thought.

"Magnus, I l-love you, we'll figure this out," he managed to choke out between his sobs. "He loves you, Magnus. We'll figure this out," Ryn murmured. Magnus nodded slightly, silent tears starting to flood his eyes. Clary looked around a moment.

"Alright, we're leaving now. All of you except Ryn, Magnus, and Alec, out," she demanded. Everyone, particularly Elle and Jules, stared at her in shock for a moment. Then they snapped out of it it and slowly trailed out the door, Clary following last and closing the door behind her. The noise resounded loudly, echoing in the large room. Ryn sat with a sigh, looking pointedly at anything except Magnus and Alec.

 **Magnus's POV**

[ **OK quick AN here. Just saying that I have no idea how Magnus' magic works and this is just my take on it, ok?]**

I gasped, straining to breathe as sobs choked me. Alexander was here, I knew. I could feel it. But I couldn't stop sobbing. I was supposed to have more time than this. I knew he wasn't dead, but what if I never got him back? I tried to take deep breaths. I couldn't think like that. I would get him back. I had to.

My breaths shuddered and slowly evened out. I wiped my eyes, my hands coming back with Mascara on them. I snapped my fingers and felt the familiar buzz of magic as my appearence corrected itself.

"Do you've any idea how I would start to go about this?" I asked Ryn. Usually I would pretend I had it all figured out, but I was much too broken to care what this girl thought of me. Let her think what she wanted. She turned and shrugged, looking as helpless as I felt.

I sighed and stood, walking over to a large plushy carpet and promptly dropping to the floor, cross legged. The girl gave me a confused expression but didn't comment as she pulled herself up to perch on the table, ankles crossed delicately.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, tugging at the threads of magic inside me. They came easily enough, settling around my fingers, crackling blue lightning gathering there. I had no inkling of an idea of how to do this, so I tried to picture Alec there in the room with me.

"Alexander, if you would, sit across from me, love," I murmured. It was unnatural and eerie not to get a reply or hear a rustle of movement. I wasn't sure he had heard me until Ryn spoke up. "Ok, he did," she assured me.

I nodded a bit in response. I breathed deeply and closed my eyes again, trying to picture Alec there. I made an outline, a solid image in my mind and tried to pull my magic around it. I got a response I hadn't had since I was young, my magic recoiling and snapping back against me, making my head throb painfully. I gasped and clenched my teeth. I was fairly sure my nose was also bleeding, but it was confirmed when a warm hand rested on my arm.

"Magnus, are you alright?" Ryn asked, concern in her voice. I clenched my teeth and nodded a bit. "Fetch Isabelle for me, won't you, sweetart?" I mumbled. Ryn nodded urgently and stood, rushing to the door and pulling it open.

"Izzy, Magnus wants you," she called. A moment later Izzy walked towards me, her stilletos clicking on the marble floor. She crouched gracefully by me and pressed a cloth gently to my bloody nose, resting a hand on my shoulder. I couldn't help but lean into the touch a bit. God, I could sleep for a year. My vision was a bit blurry as I reached for Izzy's hand.

"Izzy, call Catarina for me NOW, please," I ordered. Cat knew me well enough to know what happened and help. Izzy nodded and gently slid my hand over so I was holding the cloth to my nose. I felt warm hands on my shoulders. The world tilted sideways a moment before everything went black.

 **Alec's POV**

I watched in horror as Magnus's eyes fluttered closed and he slumped sideways into Ryn's arms. She braced herself against him as I sat there, momentarily frozen. What had I done? "I-is he gonna be ok?" I stuttered. I always stuttered when I was scared or nervous. I hated it. Ryn looked up, eyes panicked.

"I don't know. Do you think Cat will be able to help?"

"I h-hope so. Pro-probably."

"What do I do now?" She asked, looking at me, utterly clueless. "I...lie him down. Gently," I instucted. She lowered Magnus' limp body tenderly to the carpet, pressing the cloth to his still bleeding nose. I crawled over and sat next to them, wishing there was more I could do. This never would have happened if not for me. I guess the guilt showed on my face, because Ryn gave me a sympathetic look.

"Hey, you couldn't have known. This isn't your fault, Alec," she murmured with a meaningful glance at Magnus. I nodded a bit, not taking my eyes off of my unconcious boyfriend's face. Izzy walked back over then, looking unusually frazzled for being, well, Izzy. She looked to Ryn.

"Ok, Cat's on her way. How's Alec holding up?" Izzy asked. I shrugged before remembering she couldn't see me. Thankfully, Ryn saved me from answering. "Not great. He's worried. I am too. Is Magnus gonna be ok, Izzy?" She asked. Izzy sighed and shrugged, sitting and cradling Magnus's head in her hands gently.

"I really, really hope so Ryn. But I just don't know. What happened to him, anyway?"

Ryn sighed, shaking her head a bit. "I really don't know. He was just sitting here. His fingers were sparking blue. Then his nose started bleeding and he looked really confused. Then he just collapsed."

Izzy sighed. "Hopefully we'll know more when Cat gets here. In the meantime, should we get Magnus off the floor?" She suggested. This time I spoke up hurriedly. "No, no, d-don't move him. It's never a good idea to move him when he's like this. It might make it worse," I protested. Ryn gave me a glance before responding.

"No, Alec says it's a bad idea; it might make it worse," she said. Izzy looked a little surprised but nodded. "Ok. We'll just wait, then," she murmured.

 **So these are just gonna be varying lengths...oh well. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ryn's POV**

I looked up as the door pounded open. Catarina stalked in. She was much scarier looking than I ever thought. She caught sight of Magnus on the floor and ran over, landing on her knees next to us. "What happened?" She demanded of no one in particular as she started to probe her fingers over Magnus, blue webs of light crackling around her hands. "And where the hell is Alec?" She continued, not waiting for an answer to her previous question. "Dammit, Magnus, what'd you do?" She muttered. "I'm right here," Alec mumbled. I longed to be able to reach out and comfort him. But alas, that just wasn't possible.

"What did happen?" I whispered to Alec. He sighed.

"Magnus overused his magic, which doesn't make much sense as he didn't do much, but it's the only explanation," he responded. I nodded a bit. "Alec says that he overused his magic," I told Catarina.

She looked to me in surprise, as if she hadn't noticed I was there until now. "Ok, that's good to know. Also where is Alec?" She asked.

"Um...well it's complicated, but he's right here. I'm...erm...just the only one that can see him," I replied.

Cat looked a bit baffled but shrugged, returning her attention to Magnus. "Oh come on Magnus," she muttered as her magic swirled over him. Suddenly one of her hands ceased sparking and she reached out to Izzy without looking back. "Isabelle, if you would?" She asked in a tight voice.

Izzy nodded and immediatly took Cat's hand, bracing herself against the warlock. It took me a moment before it dawned on me: Cat needed Izzy's strength. I watched, mystefied, as blue sparks mixed with green sparks and began to swirl around us.

 **Izzy's POV**

I was always struck by how peculiar it felt to give a warlock my strength. It was an odd balance of exhaustion and adrenaline. I always wanted to sleep for a week afterward. How Alec lent Magnus his strength on a regular basis, I would never know.

I barely noticed the whirlwhind of magic encircling us until Cat started to collapse into me. I held tighter and she braced herself against me. A moment later the whirlwind ceased and Magnus's eyes began to flutter open.

 **Magnus's POV**

I blinked my eyes open slowly. Everything was a little blurry, but at least my head had stopped throbbing. I looked sideways to see Cat slumped against Izzy, who seemed half unconcious herself. Ryn was on my other side, looking down at me worriedly. She reached out and cupped my cheek in her hand gently, something I was sure Alec had asked her to do. "Hey," she murmured, "you alright?"

"Yeah, I should be fine," I mumbled. "Grab biscuit for me, wouldn't you sweetart?" I asked, momentarily forgetting she didn't know my nicknames. She seemed to get the message, though, as she stood and walked over to the door. I heard muted conversation for a moment and then footsteps. Clary sat beside Izzy and pulled her friend gently onto her lap. Ryn set Cat gently on the ground, stroking her hair back from her face. She looked up at some unseen cue.

"You want me to get Jace?" She asked probably Alec, disbelief apparent in her voice. After another moment she sighed agitatedly and rose to her feet, apparently glaring at a spot on the floor. "Fine, Alec, but only because he's your Parabatai. You're just lucky I like you," she grumbled irritably and stomped away. I chuckled weakly and Clary turned to me, smoothing the hair back from my forehead in a motherly gesture. She smiled kindly at me. I always had liked her.

A moment later Jace plopped on his butt beside Clary. "Why am I here, exactly?" He demanded of Ryn. Ryn glared daggers at the empty air next to her.

"I don't know. Alec, why IS he here?" She demanded. I could almost see Alec's shrug. Ryn chuckled. "He says, and I qoute, 'because you're my goddamn Parabatai, Jace, and I want you here, so suck it up and deal with it.'" She snapped.

I had to admit, she did a pretty good impression of Alec. Jace shrugged and scooted over to Cat, taking her head gently in his hands and pillowing it in his lap. Cat began to blink up at him wearily.

I looked over to Cat, the movement making the room spin. Great, I thought, just peachy. "You ok?" I asked in a hoarse whisper. She chuckled weakly.

"I should be asking you," she responded and we both laughed hoarsely in relief. Cat looked up at Jace's face, just then noticing he was the one holding her head, and froze.

"Jace, if you would, kindly put my head on the floor, please and thanks," she demanded. Jace shrugged and very gently set Cat's head on the rug, making me chuckle weakly. Cat eyed me from the corner of her eye.

"Umm, I'm gonna just go get Simon and rescue him from Elle and Jules, be right back," Ryn excused herself. She glanced sideways, irritated.

"You'll be fine without me for a second, Alec. I'm sure nothing will catch on fire while I'm gone," she muttered. She was silent for a moment. "Ok, yes Alec, I will talk for you in a moment, right now I have to save Simon from crazed fangirls," Ryn insisted. There was a moment of silence and then an ominous "Yes, it really is that bad." from Ryn before she walked out.

A moment later a pair of dissapointed sighs sounded from the hallway and Ryn stalked back into the room, Simon following her. Ryn snapped her head to the side. "Yes, Alec, I will. Just give me a minute here. Don't you think we should maybe, I don't know, get Izzy, Magnus, and Catarina off the floor?" She demanded. Silence. "That's what I thought," Ryn declared.

It would've been smug, but for the way she said it. Tired. Lifeless. Exhausted. "Are you alright?" I murmured hoarsely. She looked down at me, a tired smile on her lips. "Yeah, don't worry, I'll be fine. I just haven't slept in a full 42 hours, and trust me, I'm not meant to do that," she told me with a wry smile. My eyes widened. I guess Alec beat me to it, though, because she turned her head to the seemingly empty space next to me.

"It's called being a procrastinator. In college. I pull a lot of all-nighters. You get used to it. I just need some coffee and I'll be fine," she assured Alec.

Simon chuckled. "You sound like me," he proclaimed, and Ryn grinned at him. I hadn't noticed until now how exhausted the girl really looked. She had shadows under her eyes, her hair was tied back in a messy bun, and there was a coffee stain on her jeans. She sighed and looked to Jace.

"Alec wants you to get Magnus off the floor," she told him. He looked taken aback and gave her a "what, me?" Sort of look. She smiled wryly.

"Yes, you. Alec says to take him to his room," she relayed with an unconcerned shrug. Jace sighed and pulled out his stele, drawing a strength rune. "Simon, help me?" He asked. Simon sighed but nodded, pulling out his own stele and scratching a strength rune so sloppy I was surprised it worked. Jace kneeled over me, Simon standing next to him. "Do I need to carry you, or do you just need help walking?" He asked me.

I thought about that for a moment, and Cat took advantage of my momentary silence.

"Carry him. He's not well enough to walk on his own," she proclaimed. I shot her a glare and prepared to argue. She held up a hand. "And I won't hear any argument from you, Magnus," she snapped. I sighed and closed my mouth, gritting my teeth in preparation of my impending annoyance.

"Simon," Jace directed, jerking his head to my other side. Simon walked around me and kneeled parallel him. Jace slipped his hands underneath my shoulders and back, and I had to bite back a yelp when he pushed on a bruise that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Simon needed no direction to slide his hands in the gaps left between Jace's. Jace counted to 3 and they lifted me. Clary came around and lifted my dangling legs, holding them gently.

Ryn muttered an exasperated "Yeah, ok." Before walking around and cradling my head and neck in her hands akwardly. We reached the door and for once the girl had thought ahead of the Shadowhunters. "Elle, Jules!" She yelled. In all honesty, I think most of us had forgotten her friends even existed.

A moment later, the doors opened. The girls all nodded at each other and Ryn muttered something to them, and a moment later her friends scuddled off. Ryn seemed to know where she was going; I guessed she was probably following Alec.

Eventually we reached Alec's room and the group set me on the bed gently. "Ok, Alec!" Ryn exclaimed in annoyance. Jace gave her an odd look. A moment later she sighed and nodded.

"Ok, just let me do something real quick first. It'll only take a second, Alec!" She proclaimed. Then she turned to Clary. "Could you do me a favor?" Ryn asked. Clary nodded. "When my friends get back, show them where to find me," she requested. "Sure thing," Clary murmured.

Ryn gritted her teeth and took a deep breath. "Now, no offense, but all of you get out," she ordered. To my absolute shock they all dipped their heads and filed out submissevly. I chuckled. "Fascinating," I mumbled. Ryn sighed and sat down somehow casually on the nightstand.

I had to admit, this girl had a peculiar tendancy to sit in the oddest of places and make it look perfectly normal. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall, holding a hand up in a "wait a minute" sort of gesture. "One second, Alec. This hasn't exactly been an easy day for me," she murmured. "Give the girl a moment, Alec," I ordered. I could almost see him cross his arms.

We were silent for a few moments before Ryn sighed and smiled a polite, guarded smile. "Ok, so Alec wants me to just repeat after him. So I guess I'm gonna copycat him for a while. I'll tell you when I stop. So this is gonna be interesting, I guess. Sorry in advance if I don't relay feelings very well. Really that's for you, Alec," she added with a wary sideways glance.

 **Not much to say really...but hey, I updated! To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Greetings all! I'm back! Also, these chapter names will become creative eventually lol. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I promised you all I would finish this story, and I'm standing by that. School has been off to a crappy start, but I have a friend group now and things are a little better. I'm in marching band (yes, I'm a band nerd) and it takes up a ton of time, so updates are not gonna be regular, at all. I'll try, though. Alright, I'll stop whining now, on with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS OR SUPERNATURAL**

 **Magnus' POV**

I nodded, which in hindsight wasn't the best idea as it sent stars exploding into my vision.

"Ok, so you're basically Alec now, right?" I confirmed. She gave a curt nod, then, "Without all the awkward 'erms' and 'ums', that is. Ok, starting now," she murmured. I inclined my head very slightly in a way that could pass for a nod.

Ryn took a deep breath and smiled serenly. "I miss you, Magnus. And I don't want you to hurt yourself trying to help me, please. If...if you got hurt badly, or worse, I could never live with myself. That being said, I don't really know what to do next, either. Maybe try to find a different warlock, or maybe ask the seelies if we get really desperate. I just...please don't hurt yourself. I love you, and I couldn't bear to lose you," Ryn (as Alec) finished.

I blinked furiously, trying to hold back tears. I had cried enough for one day. "I love you too, Alexander. God, I really love you. And I would do anything to get you back, but if you want me to stop trying to learn the magic, I will. We'll find another way. I won't lose you, Alec. I won't let it happen. I...I need more time with you," I finished, voice shaking.

 **Ryn's POV** Alec has tears in his eyes as I turn to him. I raise an eyebrow in a "WELL, what now?" Sort of way. Then I realize he's crying. Great. Just then the door opens and Elle walks in, coffee in hand, followed by Jules. I stand and immeadietly black spots cloud my vision and I collapse onto the floor. I hear Magnus, almost as if from through a tunnel, say "Is she okay?". I hear Jules answer "Yeah, this happens a lot actually. Don't worry, she just needs coffee and she'll be fine." I feel Elle's warm hands pull me up so I'm sitting against a wall. The rim of a cup touches my lips and I open my mouth. I hear Elle chuckle and some coffee pours into my mouth. I swallow and reach up to take the cup from her, finishing it off quickly.

She takes it from my grasp and replaces it with another warm cup. I open my eyes and smile at her gratefully, drinking the coffee slowly. I reach into my pocket and pull out a couple pills, popping them in my mouth.

"What are those, anyway?" Jules asks. She's leaning against the wall across from me and watching me skeptically. I take a slow sip if coffee before answering. "Weeeeelll..." I trail off dramatically. I've always had a thing for theatrics. "Just a home remedy." Jules rolls her eyes. "Ok, but what does it DO?" She demands. I chuckle and flip my hair. "You could try one and see," I suggest. She shrugs. "Sure, gimme one." I toss her a pill. She catches it and plops it in her mouth.

A moment later her face scrunches up. "Ack. What's going on?" She asks. I chuckle. "It's a painkiller. A hella powerful one, too." "Wooooow. Why do I feel so...tingly?" "Your system is in a overdrive just a teensy bit." I hold up a bit of space between my thumb and forefinger. Jules smiles. "Wow."

I chuckle. "You might want to sit down. It'll wear off in...oh...a few hours." Elle chuckles and rolls her eyes. Alec seems to have recovered himself and points at the pill in my hand. "Magnus?" "I've no idea what it'll do to his system. It's from another dimension." I get an idea then and walk over to Alec. "Hold your hand out," I order. He looks confused but complies. I drop the pill, and, as I suspected, it lands right in his hand. I smile a little. Oh yes, I can work with this.

He stares at his hand in wonder. I chuckle. "Thought so," I murmur. I take the pill from him and walk over to Magnus. "Ok, here's the deal Mags. This is a really powerful painkiller from my dimension. And I think it could help you, but I'm not really sure exactly what it would do. Do you want to try it?" I ask. He holds a hand out with a muttered "I've had worse." I give him the pill and he takes it. A moment later he gasps sharply and opens his eyes. His glamour has dropped, and his cat eyes shine brightly. I smile slightly. "I...that's really weird," he mutters. I chuckle. "Yeah, it takes some getting used to. Give it a second." A moment later he blinks and his glamour is back up. He looks at me, eyes wide.

"I...in all my years I've never felt like this," he murmurs. I didn't hear Alec, but when I turn he's standing behind me. "Magnus," he whispers. "Alright. I have to get something. I'll be right back." I turn and start towards the door. "But..." Alec trails off. I sigh. "Sorry. But this is to help you, and you'll be fine without me for 40 minutes," I conclude. He sighs. "Fine," he huffs. I walk out of the room and head for my dorm.

I get there and start sorting through my things until I find a notepad and pen I brought from home, as well as a blanket. I head back.

As soon as I walk into the institute I'm ambushed by Alec. "Finally. Thank goodness you're back. DO you realize how frustrating talking and having no one hear you is? PLEASE DON'T LEAVE AGAIN!" I walk with him to his room. We get there and walk in. Elle and Jules are off somewhere, probably interrogating the rest of the Shadowhunters. I sigh.

Magnus looks up when I walk in. "Oh thank god," he mutters. I grin wryly and turn to Alec. I hold out the pad and pen to him. "Ok, here. You should be able to touch these." He takes them from my grasp gingerly, staring in wonder. "From my dimension," I explain. I notice Magnus staring at the pad and paper in wonder. I guess it must look like It's floating to him. Alec walks over and crouches next to Magnus. I see him scrawl something on the pad and hold it up to Magnus, who reads it and smiles. "I love you too," he murmurs.

 **AN: Short chapter, I know. Sorry. Also my grammar ouch! And yeah, it's cheesy and fluffy, I know. The plot will progress in the next chapters, promise. Until next time, amigos.**


	7. AUTHOR

_**THIS IS JUST AN AUTHOR'S NOTE, NOT A CHAPTER**_

 **Greetings all! I'm here, I'm alive! Sincerest apologies for going MIA on you, I know it sucks. I figured I would update this during the school year...but then I didn't. And now it's summer again, which means I have TIME TO ACTUALLY WRITE. FINALLY. Also, I have learned the advantages of writing on an actual computer...yeah...it took a while. But anyway, I am still working on this fic, and it's been nagging at the back of my brain for forever. I've got chapter 7 pretty well sketched out, but it is, alas, still unfinished. But I will be dedicating more time to this until I *eventually* finish it. And, since I obviously need to set more deadlines for myself, I will be posting chapter 7 (hopefully with a more creative name) on Sunday, June 30th, 2019. I'm setting my million and one phone alarms now. Until then, peace out y'all. P.S If anyone likes Ruined by Amy Tintera I'm posting a fic about that series soon. And if you've never heard of it, please, go read it. It's amazing and so underappreciated.**


	8. Angels and a Whole Lotta Backstory

**Greetings all! Here is, as promised, chapter 7. Now I realize this is a lot of backstory, and the next chapter will be the same way, going further into depth about the Shadowhunters and Supernatural characters. I'm sorry, I know it's a lot of world-building and that can be exhausting sometimes, but I promise it's important. So without further ado, here's chapter 7, with a chapter name that's at least not "Chapter 7". Enjoy!**

 _Ryn's POV_

I smile to myself at Malec and their cheesiness. They seem to be doing fine, so I slip out of the room quietly to look for everyone else. After a while of wandering, I find them in the library, where Jules is trying to explain how a defibrillator works. I smile to myself as I watch her exasperated hand motions.

"They administer a shock and..and that makes the heart regain its rhythm…." Jules trails off awkwardly, looking around as if something in the room will give her the answer. I hold in a chuckle at her expression.

"Well you can-" I'm interrupted as a bright light engulfs the room.

 _3rd Person_

 _A Few Moments Earlier_

Sam sat in the hotel room, reading. The door banged open. Sam looked up and saw Dean, who walked around the room throwing his stuff into his bag angrily.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked, putting his book down and scrambling to his feet. Dean didn't acknowledge him and continued packing.

"What, are you, are you leaving?" Sam asked, starting to follow Dean.

"You don't need me. You and Ruby go fight demons," Dean retorted, slinging his bag over his shoulder and heading for the door. Sam stood in his way.

"Hold on. Dean, come on, man," Sam reasoned pleadingly. Dean turned and punched Sam across the face, hard.

"You satisfied?" Sam asked Dean, turning to face him again. Dean hit Sam again, throwing his bag on the floor. Sam touched his bleeding lip.

"I guess not."

"Do you even know how far off the reservation you've gone? How far from normal? From human?" Dean demanded angrily.

"I'm just exorcising demons," Sam argued.

"With your mind!" Dean yelled, then, more calmly, "What else can you do?"

"I can send them back to hell. It only works with demons, and that's it," Sam replies calmly, trying to reason with his brother. Dean is not satisfied and grabs hold of Sam, pushing him backwards.

"What else can you do?!" Dean growls, shoving Sam further.

"I told you!" Sam argues. He pushes Dean's hand away.

Suddenly Castiel appeared, placing a hand on each of the brothers.

"Cas what-"

 _Present_

"-the hell are you doing here?!" Dean finishes, looking around the new location. There are people dressed in varying odd clothing, all with strange blades drawn and pointed at them.

 _Ryn's POV_

I stare for a moment. I'm not a Shadowhunter, so I don't instinctively draw a blade. I'm also low on sleep, so I don't duck behind someone with a weapon like Elle and Jules. I blink, then smile warmly.

"Cassy!" I squeal like a little girl, throwing myself into my older brother's arms. His eyes crinkle in a warm smile and he wraps me in his arms. I've always felt safe with Castiel.

"Rynera," He replies calmly, hugging me.

"This is cute and all, but does anyone care to explain what the hell is going on?" Dean demands, staring at the Shadowhunters like a hawk. I sigh and pull back from Cas, who tucks me under his arm. I glare at the shadowhunters.

"Put those things away. They're not a threat." I scold. The shadowhunters look abashed, and tuck their blades back into their sheaths.

"Not a threat," Dean huffs, crossing his arms.

"Dean," Castiel says in his warning tone. Dean shuts up, but doesn't look happy about it.

"Uhm, Ryn, care to explain?" Elle asks from where she's still standing half behind Clary.

"One sec. Let me get my head on straight here," I reply. I know that's a weird turn of phrase, but it is the most recent in a long line of weird phrases I use all the time, and Elle is used to it. I pull back from Cas.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here? And what's with the Winchesters?" I ask Cas quietly.

"I'll give you a longer explanation later, but here's the short version. Sam is drinking Demon blood and honing his abilities, Dean was dead for six months and came back to that, and he's not happy about it. I saw that Alec was caught in another dimension and you had gotten yourself caught up with the Shadowhunters _again_ , and I thought maybe we could help each other. Well, maybe the Winchesters and the Shadowhunters can help each other, at least," Cas explains quickly. I let out a low whistle.

"Ok, I definitely want that whole story later, but for now let's deal with intros. Ok?"

"Of course."

"Ok, Shadowhunters, this is Sam and Dean Winchester. They're...sort of like your comrades in arms, I guess. And Sam and Dean, this is Clary, Jace, Simon, and Isabelle. And this is my brother Cas. Well, not biologically. He's an angel."

Everyone in the room just stared uncomprehendingly at Ryn and Cas. Ryn sighed, gave Cas a look.

"I think we need to tell them the whole story. Or, at least, most of it," Ryn told Cas, everyone else still staring. Cas sighed, annoyed. "Do we really have time for that?" He huffed. Ryn glared. "Ugh, you never were one for a good story. I'll tell it, then."

 **Hey ya'll, it's me, your friendly neighborhood author here. Sorry to interrupt this way, but this next part is a little weird (Ok, ok, maybe it's a lot of weird, whatever) and I think an explanation is in order. This next part is written like a flashback (narrated by an omniscient narrator) to explain to the audience (that's you guys) the whole story, without the added confusion of dialogue, questions, movements, etc. But, in reality (or present times, maybe?) Ryn and Cas are actually telling everyone in the room this story. And someone got Alec and Magnus. I'll give you dates and I might throw some names around from Supernatural that you don't remember, plus some characters I made up. Here's the link to a timeline to help you put the dates into perspective: https colon backslash backslash www dot fincher dot org backslash** **History backslash WorldAD dot shtml**. **and here's one for Supernatural characters in case you need a refresh: http colon backslash backslash supernatural dot fandom dot com backslash wiki backslash Category colon Characters** **(We'll see if fanfic will let me post links, if this doesn't work, I'll update it. Update: It didn't work, so you have to type out the URL if you wanna see. Gotta love fanfic's relationships with links. Sorry.) And so you all get the backstory you need (the easy way). Ok? Ok.**

 **April 10, 1563**

The New York Institute

Fourth Dimension

Mercutia Marriana was 19 years old. She was a Shadowhunter in The New York Institute, and she was engaged to Albert Bagerdash Lightwood. Mercutia _hated_ Albert. Being engaged to him was not her choice. No, that _lovely_ decision belonged to her father, Gideon Marriana. An arranged marriage. Mercutia knew that was just the way things were, and she had never had a problem with it until it was _her_ being married off. But now it was the biggest of problems. At least, that's what Mercutia was thinking as she lay in her bed that afternoon, sulking.

 _Albert Bagerdash Lightwood_ , Mercutia thought spitefully. He was a buffoon. An absolute, complete, buffoon. He could barely hold a Seraph blade, not to mention a stele. He was a boy. A foolish, arrogant, ignorant, feather-brained _boy_. And she had to marry him. She sighed again.

Just then, a light flashed in her room, and the angel Gabriel appeared.

"What do you want, Gabe? I'm not in the mood for your tricks," Mercutia declared glumly, staring at her ceiling. Gabriel waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Are you suuure?" He asked. Something in his voice made Mercutia sit up, cock her head.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked, curious. Gabriel chuckled, rubbing his hands together conspirioritally.

"I know you're thinking about Albert," he began. Mercutia nodded for him to continue. "But what if you didn't have to marry him? Didn't have to marry anyone?"

"How would that be possible?"

"Well, I know how very much you Shadowhunters value virginity….."

"You aren't suggesting..?"

"That you let me impregnate you? Yes, my dear, that is exactly what I'm suggesting."

"They would throw me out. I'd be a disgrace!"

"Not if it was an Angel's child. There are laws. I checked."

Mercutia cocked an eyebrow. She couldn't believe she was seriously considering this. But she was. Anything for her freedom. But...a child? Could she really handle that?

"I don't know, Gabe...I'm not exactly fit to be a mother."

"I would take the child, naturally, as it would be over half angel." This was, of course, before Gabriel became a trickster, a Pagan god, and whatever else. But only just.

Mercutia breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes."

 **January 1st, 1564**

The Silent Brother's Domain

The Fourth Dimension

Mercutia went into labour around 1 o'clock in the afternoon. If she could've picked where to have her child, this would have been her last choice. The walls of the cave in which the Silent Brother's resided were damp and dark, barely enough light filtering from the cracks in the ceiling for her to see by. She had chosen a name for her girl: Rynera (She knew it was a girl, though she had not been told. She could just feel it.). She would be called Ryn, for short. Gabriel would call her that, anyway, or so Mercutia thought. Hours passed. Rynera came into the world. Gabriel did not.

 **February 16th, 1565**

Heaven

Something had been nagging at Cas recently. He didn't know what it was, but it refused to cease. It was almost...a disturbance. But not quite. He contemplated this as he went to check up on the Shadowhunters in the Fourth Dimension. They had drawn his attention, having developed so much more and so much more quickly than any of the others. He felt a pull to them, almost a duty. He was, after all, an angel. And their job was, after all, to kill demons (as much as a demon could be killed, anyway). This is what he told himself as he floated among them, non-corporeal. As he looked around, he noticed a woman. Mercutia. She had been his brother's plaything, a year or two prior. And she had a small girl, looking about one year to Cas, resting on her hip. It took him a moment to make the connection.

 **March 23rd, 1567**

The New York Institute

The Fourth Dimension

Ryn screamed hysterically, making graby hands at her mother as the strange men carried her away. The Silent Brothers were scary. Their dark billowing robes, milky white eyes, and sewn-shut mouths combined made a horrifying picture. This was especially so for three-year-old Rynera Marriana, as she was carried away from her mother by the strange men. Ryn, herself, didn't understand why everyone was so alarmed. She had just wanted a cookie off the counter, and hadn't been able to reach it with her hands. So she pulled it down to her with her mind. As you do. Apparently, that was _not_ as everyone else did. Soon after, everyone had been in a horrible panic, and then the Silent Brothers came. Ryn still didn't get it.

 **January 2nd, 1567**

The Silent Brother's Domain

The Fourth Dimension

 _Brother Arthur, we just aren't getting anywhere with the Marriana child. I think it may be time to resort to more extreme measures._

The thought was from Brother Frederick, and it was regretful. None of the Silent Brothers, at this time, had ever dealt with a child like Ryn. They were still trying to discover the full extent of her abilities, and Brother Arthur hated to admit it, but they did need to be more in depth. They had been cautious up to now; the girl was so young. But it was time for the gloves to come off. They needed answers, and they needed them soon. A rising threat was upon them, and this child could hold the answers they needed.

 _I regret to say this, but I agree, Brother Frederick._

Castiel had watched the whole conversation. Castiel had, in fact, been watching the Silent Brothers for quite some time. Well, more accurately, he had been watching Rynera. His...niece? That didn't feel like the right word. No, he thought of her as more of a. . .younger sister. Someone he would protect above all else. And, he decided, it was time for him to intervene.

A bright white light flashed in Rynera's room. She wiped her eyes. She had been crying. She felt like something bad might happen, but wasn't sure what. But, as she studied the glowing light, she thought that it couldn't possibly be a bad thing. It looked so...safe. And then it spoke, a humming winding sort of song she was surprised to find she understood. The light was...saving her. Taking her away from the place that bad things happen. From this dark, cold, damp prison. She smiled; just a small smile, but still, it burst Cas' heart to see it. He took her hand. That was enough.

 **January 3rd, 1567**

335 Woodland Street, Findlay, OH (What will become Rynera and Cas' Home)

The Sixth Dimension (In which the Shadowhunters and Supernatural Universes of this story so reside)

Cas stared at the house, unsure. It seemed...small. But, he supposed, large enough for two. It seemed...odd. House shopping. So. . .mundane. But, he supposed, that was the way his life would be for a while. Mundane. Cas had thought of a million different options for Ryn, his little sister. Adoption, Heaven, Shadowhunters in this dimension...but, in the end, he accepted the truth. The only person he would trust with his baby sister was him. So, here he was, house shopping. A strange world. He sighed. This was the third house they'd been to, him and the girl sleeping soundly in his arms. He smiled softly down at her.

"Well, Ryn, it looks like we're home."

 **Ok, so that's kinda short, but once I get out of backstory and back into actual chapters it'll be a lot longer than this, ok? Ok. Please read and review, I'll never get better if I don't have any feedback. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
